pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiery Blowhog
The Fiery Blowhog (ブタドックリ, Buta Dokkuri) is a relative of the Watery Blowhog. They are distinguishable from their watery cousins by their red snouts and the fact that they spit fire instead of water. Fiery Blowhogs are common enemies in Pikmin 2 ''and ''Pikmin 3, but are only found in The Forest Navel in Pikmin. When provoked by Pikmin, Fiery Blowhogs will buck pikmin off and shoot fire. In Pikmin, it can be extremely difficult to save burning pikmin, as you have about 2-3 seconds to save the burning pikmin before they die, but blowing the whistle within the area of the Blowhog's attack will ensure that any Pikmin caught in the flames will instantly be extinguished. They also have lightly colored segments that can barely be seen in the games, but they can be seen in the concept art and other photos. Notes Olimar's Voyage Log "I wonder just how this planet's life-forms evolved. This creature belches fire, of all things! Once the Pikmin get caught up in the inferno, there is nothing that can be done. If only they had the power to face such flames without fear of burning..." Reel notes "This creature expels a combustible phosphor that ignites at moderate temperatures." Olimar's Notes "This creature expels a volatile phosphorous compound from its snout that combusts upon contact with air. This fire-breathing ability is dependent upon the air-to-fuel ratio at its mouth, catalyst reaction within the expelled compound, and purification of the compound. Thus it is highly unlikely such a complex process could cause the spontaneous explosion of a fallen blowhog. (This process is also perhaps to avoid risk of spontaneous combustion in the belly of a live specimen.) However, one should still treat a fiery blowhog with great care, even after its life functions have ceased." Louie's Notes "Roast this flavorful beast for several hours, letting it stew in its own succulent juices. Don't worry about overcooking this beast...it's scorch-proof." Nintendo Player's Guide "Among the most common creatures in the Pikmin 2 landscape are the groundbased Blowhogs, both Firey and Watery. You can distinguish the Firey Blowhogs by the red markings at the end of their snouts and by the flames that they spit at your leaders and troops. Attack their backs with red Pikmin." ''Pikmin 3 Prima Guide ''"A Fiery Blowhog attacks by shooting flames out of its snout. When you encounter a Fiery Blowhog, use your Red Pikmin to attack the creature without suffering any casualties. If your squad contains only a small amount of Red Pikmin, use them to distract the Fiery Blowhog, then flank the creature and have your more vulnerable Pikmin charge from the rear." ''Hey! Pikmin'' Creature Log "It shares a flamethrowing trait with the Fiery Blowlet, but the vast difference in its size comes with an equal variance in its firepower. The method by which they produce this flame is very interesting and took a lot of analysis between myself and the S.S. Dolphin II to figure out. Sadly, I'm out of space to explain it here. Maybe I'll publish a paper back on Hocotate." Battle Strategy ''Pikmin'' In Pikmin, Fiery Blowhogs are relatively easy to kill. Throwing is inefficient because soon after the Pikmin latch on to one, it will buck and fling the Pikmin off. Swarming the front of the beast is best, although it is strongly recommended to use Red Pikmin, due to the fact that immediately after bucking, it will blast your Pikmin with its scorching flames. After being shaken off, your Pikmin will automatically get up and continue attacking the Blowhog. All you do is just stand and watch. One problem is that they often fling Pikmin off into water and, in some cases, off the map, but calling them back with a whistle will save them. ''Pikmin 2'' In Pikmin 2, simply tossing Purple Pikmin onto its back will stun and kill it very quickly, although it is recommended to have some Red Pikmin along for backup. Another strategy is to have an army of at least 40 Red Pikmin, throw one Pikmin on it. After it shakes the Pikmin off, immediately swarm it, as it will be shooting fire, giving enough time to kill it before it bucks again. ''Hey! Pikmin'' A Fiery Blowhog appears as the boss of Sweltering Parchlands, and is the sixth boss of Hey! Pikmin. When the battle begins, run to the far left and toss a Pikmin to grab a bomb rock, then enter the cave to go to the other side. When the Fiery Blowhog inhales, throw the bomb rock up towards it, and the bomb rock will get stuck in its snout. Return to the other side when it explodes, and the Fiery Blowhog will stumble off the platform, giving you a chance to throw your Pikmin onto it. After they do some damage, the Fiery Blowhog will shake them off and get back on the platform. Whistle for your Pikmin and run to the left quickly to avoid the falling rocks, then grab another bomb rock and go to the other side. The first time the Fiery Blowhog will take a quick breath, then will spit out three fireballs. Avoid these while moving to the right, then the Fiery Blowhog will take a long breath again. Toss the bomb rock into it and go back to the other side to throw more Pikmin at it. After it shakes them off, whistle for them and run to the right to avoid the falling rocks again, take a bomb rock and go back to the other side. The Fiery Blowhog will take another quick breath, then shoot three fireballs out at once three times. Run all the way to the left to avoid the first group, run back to the right to avoid the second, and run all the way to the right to avoid the third. Afterward, the Blowhog will inhale again, where you can throw the bomb rock into its mouth one last time and return to the other side to throw your Pikmin and finish it off. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate The Fiery Blowhog will appear in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''as an Attack Spirit. Gallery 127.jpg|A Fiery Blowhog spewing fire at Red Pikmin in the Forest Navel. FieryBlowhog.png|A Fiery Blowhog shooting flames in ''Pikmin 2. Reel9 Fiery Blowhog.png|The Fiery Blowhog as it appearers in the "Creature Montage" At the end of Pikmin. Fiery Blowhog.png|A Fiery Blowhog as seen in Pikmin 3. Fiery Blowhogs Pikmin 3.jpg|Two Fiery Blowhogs in Pikmin 3, with a Yellow Wollywog in the foreground. Pikmin 3 Fiery Blowhog.png|Alph attacking a lone Fiery Blowhog with his squad of Red Pikmin. Pikmin3 NewEnemyCarcass.png|A dead Fiery Blowhog being carried by Rock Pikmin. Fiery Blowhog.jpg zlCfzRE3wwsTcpYbm9.jpg|A Fiery Blowhog with a memo folder in the background. zlCfzRKs5AwS98kKCH.jpeg|Fiery Blowhogs in the rain. fieryblowhoglog.jpg|A Fiery Blowhog as it appears in the Creature Log. fieryblowhogappear.jpg|The Fiery Blowhog appears! fieryblowhogbomb.jpg|A Fiery Blowhog with a bomb rock in its mouth. WVW69ku_fBwBF4suI0.jpg|Fiery Blowhog shooting a stream of fire. WVW69ku_fP421gSKKl.jpg|Fiery Blowhog's back as Pikmin attack it. WVW69ku_ffMorubqG1.jpg|Fiery Blowhog making boulders fall. WVW69ku_fw4IBmMn-R.jpg|Fiery Blowhog shooting one fireball. WVW69ku_gNQFJSCdTQ.jpg|Fiery Blowhog shooting three fireballs. WVW69ku_gcE-DvmGjH.jpg|Fiery Blowhog dies. Trivia *In Pikmin 2, Fiery Blowhogs are much smaller and quicker than they are in Pikmin. However, they are also weaker as a result. *Fiery and Watery Blowhogs are two of the few Pikmin enemies to have a figurine modeled after them. *Using an Action Replay to access a model test menu in Pikmin, the Fiery Blowhog's code name is "tank". *Their scientific name, Sus draconus, means 'Dragon Pig'. *In Pikmin 2, when a Fiery Blowhog stops breathing fire, a red-orange liquid can be seen dripping out of it's snout. **This is likely a chemically-created "Lighter fluid" used to create the flames it spits out. *In Pikmin 3, dead Fiery Blowhog bodies require 5 Pikmin to carry, while in previous Pikmin games, they require 7 Pikmin to carry. *Fiery Blowhogs are one of the enemies that can be rolled on the cherry roulette in Pikmin 2's 2 Player Battle Mode. *Somehow, the Fiery Blowhog boss in ''Hey! Pikmin ''makes boulders fall, but there is no ceiling above them, and the boulders come from the top of the screen, not where the platform the Fiery Blowhog is on. Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Dream Den Category:The Forest Navel Category:The Distant Spring Category:Valley of Repose Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Wistful Wild Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Enemies Category:Perplexing Pool Category:2-Player Battle Category:White Flower Garden Category:Shower Room Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Submerged Castle Category:Pikmin 1 Challenge Mode Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Garden of Hope Category:Distant Tundra Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Fire Enemies Category:Hey! Pikmin enemies Category:Bosses Category:Canon